My Kitten
by phoenixnext
Summary: Fate T. Harlaown has a problem in the form of a small ball of copper colored fur, she made the mistake of picking up a stray cat and now her life was about to be changed forever. NanoFate AU.
1. Chapter 1

My Kitten: Fate T. Harlaown has a problem in the form of a small ball of copper colored fur, she made the mistake of picking up a stray cat and now her life was about to be changed forever.

**Author's Note: Damn the NanoFate Douijins stealing my attention. I couldn't resist the urge to write something with the cute inspiration of a shape-shifting Nanoha being Fate's cat. **

****Once again I must admit I own nothing, such a cruel world I live in.****

The blonde stumbled into her living room, staring at the ball of fluff sleeping innocently on her couch she tried to determine if what had happened the night before had really happened or if she just had a very vivid dream. She was praying it had been a dream otherwise things were about to get very strange.

Flashback to the night before…

Walking home in the driving rain a blonde woman huddled into her rain coat and struggled to hold her umbrella from being torn from her hands. She had just passed an alley when she heard a pitiful meow of desperation. The tender heart of an animal lover had her turning back without a second thought. Spotting a drenched cardboard box she walked carefully over and found a soaked adolescent cat trying to escape a tight rope around her neck that tied her to a heavy stone in the box.

Gasping at the cruelty she dropped her umbrella and quickly undid the knots and was shocked when the cat jumped into her lap instead of fleeing. Thinking it couldn't hurt to bring the cat home with her at least until the rain storm passed she slipped the trembling beast into her coat and continued home. The cat snuggled into her breasts and began to purr loudly during the remaining five minute walk to her home.

Dropping the useless umbrella back into the stand at her door and hanging up her coat to dry before putting it away in the closet with her shoes the blonde tried to put the cat on the ground but it had sunk its claws into her clothing refusing to relinquish its hold on her. Chuckling at the cat's behavior, "It's okay sweetie I won't abandon you. Let's get a towel and get you dry then look for something to eat."

To this the cat replied with a hearty 'rawror' of approval and releasing her claws from the blouse then began cuddling into her neck. Fate shivered at the cold damp fur now pressing into her but didn't try to push the animal away. Finding a fluffy towel in the linen closet she then sat on her couch to dry her new furry friend. The cat in question was a beautiful copper color and had the most remarkable sapphire eyes Fate had ever seen, "You're a pretty one aren't you."

The cat looked back up at her and seemed to smile at the compliment before jumping out of her lap to explore the apartment, finding the kitchen she began to pull at the refrigerator with her front left paw. Laughing at the antics she came over and opened the door to look inside and found a pint of milk and some left over tuna from her lunch. Pouring out the milk into a dish and cutting up the meat to small shreds before sitting them down for the cat's approval. She tucked in immediately showing it had been awhile since her last meal.

"Okay now let's find something for you to use as a litter box in the meantime, I think I still have some stuff left over from…" glancing over at the eating cat sighed then went on quietly, "it's pretty pathetic to be embarrassed to talk about failed relationships in front of a cat. Stupid Fate, it's not like she's going to judge you." The blonde continued to muttered to herself as she searched through a closet for supplies for a cat that no longer lived with her, items left behind by a woman who had abandoned their relationship but not the cat because Fate was 'too boring.'

Setting up the cat box in a corner of the bathroom before going to her room for a change of clothes, leaving the door open she undressed and started her shower. When she stepped out twenty minutes later there was the smell of cooking food and a soft humming coming from her kitchen. Pulling on her clothes quickly trying to think who could be in her apartment. From the smell of the food cooking it could either be her mother or best friend both of whom worried too much about her living alone.

Walking out with her towel draped over her head and shoulders to prevent her long blonde hair from dripping on the floor she saw an unfamiliar figure standing in her kitchen. The woman was wearing a long cotton pink sleep shirt that she recognized from her own closet, she had copper hair that streamed down to her hips in soft waves. "Um hello," Fate choked out feeling uncomfortable with a stranger suddenly appearing in her home. Had she left the door unlocked, no that doesn't make sense why would someone wander in and start cooking in someone's kitchen at random, especially while wearing their nightwear.

The girl turned around and smiled at her with a bright smile and gleaming sapphire eyes, Fate noticed her canines were a bit sharper and longer than seemed normal. "Nya-ello Fate-nyan, please wait a bit longer and dinner will be ready."

"Uh do I know you?" Fate asked with apprehension, she didn't think she'd ever forget such a beautiful woman but she was drawing a blank. No definitely she'd never forget anyone with a figure like that, finding it hard not to stare at the firm breasts with pert nipples covered by the thin cotton fabric.

"Uhm! I'm sorry I should have introduced nya-self, nya am Nyanoha Takamachi. Well nya used to be but nya kinda got into a spot of trouble and was turned into a cat." The girl replied while scratching her cheek with a remarkably sharp looking nail.

"Wait you're the cat?! That's impossible!" She gaped at the girl and began searching the apartment for the copper cat as if to prove a point.

The girl began to giggle a "nyahaha" at this and then turned back to cooking, she'd been "rescued" by kind hearted strangers in the past but in the end they always threw her out due to the trouble of having a shape-shifting pet that was a magnet for bad luck. She hoped that at least she'd be able to repay the kind blonde before leaving in the morning and her curse caught up with them.

Coming up with nothing Fate returned to the kitchen to see the girl now placing plates of food on her small dining table. Not knowing what else to do she came over and sat down thinking she could at least figure out _why_ the girl thought she was a cat. The food looked delicious and the expectant look on the girl's face seemed to plead with her to try it and give her approval. Picking up her chopsticks she picked up a small bite and tasted the chicken, "Ummmhum, this is great. You're a great cook Nanoha-san"

The strange girl beamed at the compliment and then picked up her own utensils and began to eat clumsily. Fate was completely engrossed in eating the remarkable food before her, she could cook for herself but nothing like this. After a few minutes of hushed munching the plates were clean and Fate sat back to look at the girl again, her long hair covered her ears but she could see two tuffs of hair that seemed to poke out from behind her bangs on either side of her head. The girl noticed the scrutinizing glance and the tuffs flicked, making the blonde blink. She got up and without thinking she pushed her hair back and found two catlike ears hidden in her long auburn hair. It was at this time she also noted the copper tail now poking out of the end of her sleep shirt. The realization that the girl really was a cat made her faint, falling back ungracefully onto the kitchen floor.

"Oh dear, nya did try to tell you Fate-nyan," the cat girl stated to the now unconscious blonde woman on the floor.

~"~"~"~"~"~

Fate had awoken in her bed tucked in snuggly in her blankets with an unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sat up and looked around the room, nothing was out of place. Swinging her long legs out of bed she went into the living room to search for the cause of her trepidation and found the cat sleeping on her couch. She walked over to the couch and fearfully reached out to pet the animal in an attempt to awaken her. The cat's sapphire eyes blinked open and she stretched with claws digging into the couch's fabric. "Good morning Nanoha, um your name is Nanoha right kitty?"

Fate suddenly felt like an idiot, she was talking to a cat, calling it by a name she had hallucinated. Then the cat jumped down from the couch and went into the bathroom. "I guess that answers my question, it was just a weird dream, maybe I should make an appointment to see my shrink again?"

Then a voice broke into her reverie, "Why do you need to see a shrink Fate-nyan?"

Fate fell off the couch her mouth gaping open and closed like a fish out of water. "You're… You're… You're"

The girl giggled "nyahaha" again, the sound making Fate finally stop gibbering and swallowing she tried again, "Okay so you're really a girl that was turned into a cat or was it you're really a cat that was turned into a girl?"

Nanoha stopped laughing and glared at the woman sprawled on the floor. "Nya told you yesterday nya was a girl that was turned into a cat, it happened a long time ago but there's no reason to make it sound like nya was always a cat."

"Sorry, but I don't understand _how_ were you turned into a cat? Is there any way to change you back?" Fate asked as she pulled herself back onto the couch.

Suddenly the girl began to cry, and fell to the ground on all fours before turning back into a cat. Fate saw the copper cat climb out of the oversized shirt and then walk over to the apartment's door. She began to pull at the door as if she wanted to be let out. Fate's very soul had been shaken by the look of utter despair in the sapphire eyes before she had turned back into the cat, she refused to let the cat-girl go. "No, Nanoha you need to tell me what caused this, I'm not going to let you just leave and live like this anymore."

The cat growled and began to scratch the door with sharp claws leaving furrows in the wood. Fate walked over and tried to pick her up and was surprised when she tried to swipe at her. Raising an eyebrow in a dry amusement she then caught the cat by the scruff and carried her at arm's length back to the bedroom. Closing the door behind her she dropped the cat on her bed and then decided to try again. "Can you turn back into a human now?" she asked as she held up her blanket to provide the girl with some privacy.

The cat growled once more and sat gloomily on the bed. "Okay I'll take that as a no, well then I guess you'll just have to stay in here until you change back and explain yourself. Or have thumbs and can open the door yourself, but don't think I'll make it easy for you to escape."

Fate picked up a book from her bookshelf and settled onto the bed, leaving a decent amount of room between herself and the grumpy cat that was now kneading the bed with her claws and ripping at the cloth in a silent threat. Two hours later the cat crawled under the blanket and the girl's head emerged from the corner before her arms secured the blanket to her body. "Mou, Fate-nyan that was a really rude thing to do to a person! Nya can't believe you scruffed me!"

Fate laughed at the indignant pout on her face and then reopened the original topic, "So do you plan on explaining yourself or do we have to do this the hard way?"

The girl huffed and settled cross legged on the bed with the blanket covering her discreetly. "Nya can't tell you how to turn me back into a human, even if nya knew, nya automatically turn back into a cat as soon as nya start talking about possible solutions, nya always transform then nya can't turn back into a human for at least two hours some times longer. As to why, nya pissed off a witch, nya didn't even believe in witches before this, guess nya was wrong."

"Okay that's a start, but I would like a few more details on the why, it might have a bearing on how you can be turned back into a human. At least that's how it works in fairytales," the blonde prodded.

The girl looked away and began to pick at the blanket with her sharp nails, "Nya um… nya beat up her son."

"What?! Why would you try to beat up someone?" she looked incredulous.

"Nya was ten years old okay and he tried to kiss me. My family always said nya had a short temper when it came to people offending me so when he grabbed me nya kneed him then punched him in the face. Nya tried to apologize but the old biddy wouldn't accept it."

"Okay I can understand that a little bit but really was the punch necessary, kneeing him probably would have been enough," she said accepting the confession pretty easily before moving on, "so how long have you been like this?"

"Um ten years, nya had to leave home because of it, so nya haven't seen nya family in years," suddenly she sounded morose.

"Why? I would think your family would have tried to help you break the spell or curse or whatever this is?" The blonde questioned back.

"Because this really is a curse, nya attract bad luck for anyone who tries to help me, nya family's house burnt down and there were a lot of accidents where they got injured. So to protect them nya left, look nya really need to leave soon or you'll get caught up in the bad luck too."

"No, I'm not scared of bad luck, I know how to deal with it. It would be wrong to leave you alone with this, no one should have to deal with kind of thing alone." Fate's voice was firm and the determined look in her burgundy eyes made it clear arguing wouldn't change her mind.

"What's to stop me from leaving in the middle of the night out a window in my cat form? You can't lock me up, between my two forms nya can usually escape anywhere." The girl pointed out.

Fate got up and reached into her dresser draw pulling out a ruby orb pendant, she then threw the object to the girl, "Put that on."

"What is it?" the girl asked dubiously.

"It's a good luck charm, I've never worn it but it does work."

"Shouldn't you wear it instead, nya am not normally affected by the bad luck directly, just the people around me," she held the chain back out to the blonde.

"Nope that's the first rule of luck, you have to neutralize the bad luck at the source. Besides I have my own good luck charm that I use," pulling out a gold chain with a golden triangle pendant at the end.

"Why do you have two good luck charms? Isn't that a bit overboard," the girl asked skeptically.

The blonde looked down at the ground, "That one belonged to my sister before she died. The chain broke, so she ended up leaving it at home and that night she died in a car accident."

"Oh, nya am sorry Fate-nyan, um are you sure you want me to wear this?" Nanoha's voice was filled with sympathy and concern.

"Yes, she'd want to help you too. Alicia was a really exceptional person, she always wanted to make the world a better place. I'm afraid I won't be as much of a help as she could have been but I'll try my best."

Nanoha stood up and clutching the blanket with one hand she moved to hug the taller blonde, "Thank you Fate-nyan, nya am sure you'll do everything you can to help me."

~"~"~"~"~"~

Fate spent the rest of the morning talking with the girl and going through her wardrobe trying to find things that would fit the more petite woman. The blonde realized quickly she'd have to go shopping for proper undergarments for the girl if she didn't want to risk a nose bleed whenever the girl bent over, 'bad Fate, bad.' She had skipped class that morning but had to go into work that afternoon or people, i.e. her nosey best friend, would hunt her down to figure out what was wrong and she didn't want to risk Hayate frightening the cat-girl away.

She was about to leave the office for the evening and pick up some items from a nearby store when the world's craziest Tanuki walked in. Suppressing a groan she smiled weakly at her friend and hoped she'd make any irrational demands she had quick. "Hi Hayate-chan what can I do for you?"

The shorter girl came over and reached around her to tie a ribbon around her chest, the puffy bow set right above her cleavage. "Perfect, now we're ready to go," she studied her handiwork with a devious smile.

"Umm, Hayate-chan what's this all about?" she asked dubiously while looking at the bow.

"I had to wrap my present to Carim-chan, after all the birthday girl did make it a special request," blue eyes glittering with a mad glee.

Fate choked and sputtered for a moment before tearing off the ribbon and making a mad grab for her things so she could make a hasty retreat. Too bad the midgety scamp threw herself onto her before she could make it two steps towards the door. Contemplating how long she'd be able to walk (or perhaps run really) with the parasite firmly attached to her before the police or some other official stopped her and realizing it wouldn't be worth the extra hassle she decided to stop. 'Think of a good excuse and maybe she'll let me go, just don't mention the half naked cat-girl running around your apartment and it'll all go okay,' she thought madly.

"Look Hayate-chan I can't go to Carim-san's birthday party, as a present or otherwise, I have plans tonight," she tried to sound firm but knew this was just opening a can of worms and Hayate loved to fish.

"Oh and what plans would that be? Studying doesn't count, you're the top of your class and can afford to take a night off," she replied sweetly.

"I'm…I'm having dinner with a friend," she replied then mentally kicked herself, 'shit now she'll want to know with who.'

"Really and what friend would that be?" then her eyebrows creased, "it better not be Yuuno-san, the damn ferret is a bigger bookworm than you, he's a bad influence on you."

Fate had to bite back a laugh, Hayate's nickname for her study-buddy was fitting if more than a bit rude. Clearing her throat, "No, it's a new friend, I just met her yesterday… And no, you can't tagalong. I don't need you frightening her away with your insanity or pervertedness."

"That hurts you know, I'm only looking out for your best interest. If I left you to your own devices you'd be virgin shut-in hermit," the girl shot back.

"Oh yeah and living the life of drunken debauchery is so much better?" Fate muttered ironically.

"You really do cut me to the quick, I try to bring a little spice into your life and all the thanks I get are insults," she pouted.

The blue hurt puppy eyes looking at her filled Fate with guilt, "Look I'm sorry maybe I went a little too far with that but I really have plans tonight. Besides I don't have any interest in being Carim-san's next sex toy, she doesn't take her relationships seriously. I want to be with someone who really wants a commitment, you know forever with one person."

Hayate raised an eyebrow at this, whether in contempt or amusement Fate was unsure but either way it annoyed her. The short brunette seeing the annoyance tried to placate her, "I know you're looking for your fairytale princess Fate-chan but this is the twenty-first century and girls are more like vampires than damsels in distress nowadays."

"Only the ones you date, or that hang out at those dives you like to go to. Look really I need to pick up some stuff on the way home and I don't want to keep my friend waiting any longer than necessary so I'll see you later okay." Fate began to edge towards the door and gave her friend a quick wave before making her escape.

~"~"~"~"~"~

Three weeks later

No real bad luck had found either party and Nanoha was settling into her new life as Fate's pet/roommate. The blonde it turned out was a law student and worked part time as a legal aid at a local law firm so she was out of the apartment most of the time. Despite her busy schedule Fate came home each night with a stack of books about witchcraft and folklore trying to find some hint on how to break the curse on Nanoha.

Nanoha was surprise to find the two of them seemed to find each other's company relaxing and familiar, as if they had known one another all their lives. She'd never felt such a connection to anyone and that closeness was making her think of very strange things. Things she'd never thought of before like kissing and even more intimate actions with the kindhearted blonde. Worse the blonde didn't seem to think anything of cuddling with her in her cat form, holding her to her breasts while rubbing the soft fur of her stomach awakening even more carnal thoughts and needs.

"Fate-nyan why don't you go out at night, nya am sure there must be a lot of people who'd want to date you?"

Looking up from the book in her lap she smiled, "I'm not much interested in the party scene. I'm what my friends like to call a bookworm and homebody. Besides this is important, I want to help you return to normal as soon as possible. I know you must miss your family so don't worry about my social life."

Nanoha could see more than a glint of sadness in burgundy eyes at the word family, Fate had explained a bit more of what had happened to her own during their time together. After her sister died Fate's mother drowned herself in alcohol in her despair and left Fate an orphan. Luckily the blonde was taken in by a distant relative and later was adopted but the lost of her twin sister and mother had left her feeling lonely and abandoned.

"Fate-nyan, even if you never find a way to break my curse nya will always be your friend. You shouldn't feel like you have to sacrifice your own life to save me."

Laughing softly, "There's no sacrifice really, I'd rather spend my time with you researching or just hanging out."

Feeling a warmth in her chest that she'd never felt before Nanoha smiled, "Hmm, will then as a reward for your hard work nya am going to cook you an extra special dinner tomorrow so make sure you get home on time," the cat girl replied with enthusiasm.

Smiling warmly at the promise, "You bet wild horses couldn't keep me from getting home on time."

~"~"~"~"~"~

Winter passed and spring began but no clue to finding a way to break Nanoha's curse was found, the cat girl had decided there were worse things, after all her current state had brought her to the sweetest most loving person she'd ever met. Nanoha learned more about Fate's family and friends and when they came by suddenly she'd instantly transform and hide under her bed or behind the furniture. The cat-girl hated having to share the blonde with others especially when a short brunette would show up and drag her off, despite Fate's fevered protestations.

Said brunette came by suddenly the first week in April and left Fate with two tickets to an upcoming festival, "Look Fate-chan you keep claiming to be going out with someone so you can avoid going out with _me_, but it's not going to work this time. If this imaginary friend of yours really does exist then bring her with you to the festival. I'm one of the coordinators so won't have time to "bother" you and your friend."

Fate eyed the tickets suspiciously, "You're not planning to have any of your minions follow me about, taking pictures or whatever?"

The shorter girl's face took on a look of hurt, "I can't believe you'd think I'd sink so low as to spy on you? Sniff I thought you knew me better?"

"I do know you, that's why I asked," Fate deadpanned back.

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't have anyone follow you around as long as you briefly introduce me to your friend. I want to make sure they're not trying to use you or hurt you. You are really naïve sometimes and someone needs to look out for you."

Fate blinked at this declaration then smiled, "Okay, briefly though and no trying to interrogate my friend."

Hayate smiled and held up three fingers and declared, "Scout's honor."

Fate had found a nice outfit for Nanoha to wear that included a matching hat to cover her ears and helped her secure her tail so it wouldn't draw attention. They enjoyed the fairgrounds first, riding a few carnival rides and eating junk food. The cat-girl hadn't gone to such an event since she was a child and the happiness of getting to experience this with Fate was nearly overwhelming. Fate had a number of admirers but seeing her with the auburn haired beauty they watched her from a far sulking, Nanoha noticed this and couldn't help smirking and clinging tighter to her arm.

Finally they made their way to the large outdoor stage where a number of people were working on setting up for the live concert to be put on before the fireworks in the evening. Fate was nervous about introducing Nanoha to Hayate but knew she couldn't avoid the meeting, if she tried the Tanuki would send out her minions after her and have them dragged into her presence once night fall came. Spotting the little General bossing people around Fate carefully picked her way through the mess of power cords and miscellaneous items strewn around.

"Hayate-chan!" the blonde called out over the din.

The short girl turned at her name and immediately a wide smile broke across her face, bouncing over to her she spotted Nanoha and her eyes took on an evil gleam. Hayate immediately glommed onto her friend and kissed her on the cheek, something didn't do often as she knew it embarrassed the shy blonde. Nanoha immediately felt a surge of irritation at the forwardness and felt her nails dig into her palms leaving small puncture wounds from their sharpness.

Fate pushed her friend off blushing red as a tomato, "Hayate-chan! I thought you said you'd behave yourself?!"

"I said I wouldn't interrogate your new friend, I never said anything about behaving myself," she shot back with a wicked grin. She'd seen the look on Nanoha's face and that look spoke volumes to her.

Turning to face the newcomer she introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Hayate Yagami, Fate-chan's best friend."

Nanoha swallowed and carefully enunciating she introduced herself, "Hello I'm Nanoha Takamachi, it nice to meet you."

Fate could see the flood of questions surging in Hayate's devious mind so tried to short circuit the oncoming onslaught, "Okay you've met Nanoha now so we'll be going."

Too bad Hayate already had her hands tightly gripped on Nanoha's forearm and was starting to pull her towards a canopied area so they could "talk." Fate had to trail after the pair and was trying to dissuade her best friend from traumatizing her new friend. Hayate true to her word didn't ask Nanoha anything about herself directly but instead asked her about what she knew about Fate and how long they'd known each other.

"So Nanoha-chan, what do you think of my sweet Fate-chan?"

Fate broke in, "I'm not _your_ Fate-chan!"

Hayate ignored this and continued to stare at Nanoha, reading her facial cues better than either girl could imagine. Nanoha shifted in her seat and decided to be honest, "She's the nicest and most generous person I've ever met."

"Have you met any of her family yet? Her mom or brother?" Hayate wanted to know how serious the relationship was, Fate only introduced people she really liked to her family.

"I've seen them in passing but I haven't been formally introduced to them. They seem to care a great deal for Fate-chan's wellbeing and check up on her often." This wasn't a lie, she'd been in her cat form and was hiding when they came by. She'd watch enviously (of whom she wasn't sure) the closeness of the blonde's family.

Hayate decided the answer was purposefully vague, so she tried another tack, "Has she told you about her past relationships? You do know she's a lesbian right?"

Nanoha blushed at this, yes she knew and that was the problem, she wanted the blonde for herself but with her curse it didn't seem fair to try and lock her into a relationship. "Yes, I know. Um I think those other girls must have been very stupid to let Fate-chan go, she's very um…" Nanoha had to trail off when she noticed the extreme embarrassment of the blonde in question.

Hayate noticed it too and had to laugh, "Now, now Fate-chan we all know you're the epitome of chivalrous knightly behavior. It's just too bad most girls like their partners to have a little more grr in their fur."

"I don't there's anything wrong with her behavior, its stupid to want someone who'd try to make you jealous or play cool with you. Fate-chan's open honesty is what's best about her," Nanoha disagreed with Hayate's pronouncement.

"Well, well Fate-chan it looks like you've found your fairytale princess after all," deep blue eyes mocked her friend.

Fate decided that was enough and quickly excused them before practically carrying Nanoha away from her best friend's clutches. They spent the rest of the day wandering the festival's various booths and avoided the stage and strangely perceant eyes.

~"~"~"~"~"~

Two weeks later

Nanoha had cooked dinner and was waiting her friend's return quietly on the couch flicking through an archaic tome on magic that Fate had found in a second-hand book store when the door to the apartment opened suddenly and a blonde man walked in, "Fate-chan you home?"

The man saw the girl sitting on the couch and blinked his surprise, "Oh hello, sorry to intrude, is Fate-chan home? I'm Yuuno Scrya a friend of hers."

The girl stood up and carefully enunciating, "I'm Nanoha Takamachi, Fate-chan is still at work, she should be home soon. Did you want to wait for her?"

"Yes please, I need to speak to her about this coming weekend's trip." He replied before striding over to the single seat sofa and settling in.

"Trip? Is Fate-nyan going somewhere?" She asked without thinking.

Eyebrow flicking up in amusement at her accent, "Yes we've been planning this trip for nearly a year, we'll be gone for a week and a half to Akita. Um are you okay?" The man asked concernedly when the girl suddenly looked depressed.

"Yeah, um nya need to go to the store real quick before Fate-nyan gets home, will you be okay here on your own?" She replied distractedly. Then she realized the man had a key to Fate's apartment of course he'll be fine, Fate obviously trusted him to come and go as he pleased and that thought made her stomach tighten into knots, so much for being a lesbian the man practically reeked with Fate's scent.

She picked up a cap and coat from the closet and slipped on the shoes Fate had bought her, she had a full wardrobe of clothing but suddenly she didn't want to be in her human form, she didn't want to here with this man who knew Fate better than her. She opened the door and nearly walked into the blonde reaching for the door with her keys. Fate smiled at her, "Going somewhere Nanoha? You should have called me if you needed me to pick something up from the store on the way home."

The smile and warmth in burgundy eyes made Nanoha's heart flutter, she wanted to grab a hold of the blonde and tell the stupid man in the living room that she belonged to her and she wouldn't be going anywhere with him. Tears began to leak from her eyes and she immediately shrunk into her cat form and fled the apartment.

"Nanoha, where are you going?!" she shouted after the fleeing feline form.

Then she heard a voice call out to her, "Fate-chan you're home, good I wanted to go over the check list for the trip to Akita, have you gotten all the documents ready for your part of the presentation?"

Fate saw the blonde man standing in her apartment and suddenly realized why Nanoha had fled, she'd completely forgotten to tell her about the trip and now a strange man had shown up so god knows what she thought was going on between them. Regretting instantly ever giving her study-buddy a key to her apartment despite the fact he'd only ever used it twice before this day to pick up forgotten supplies or notes when she was unavailable to let him in herself. "Shit! Sorry Yuuno-kun, I need to go back out, something just came up. Yes I have everything ready for the symposium, don't worry about that, uh could you lock up for me I gotta go."

The blonde ran down the hall, down three flights of stairs and began searching for a copper colored cat in the fading light of the day while calling out for her friend. She searched for hours and couldn't find a trace of the cat or the human form of her friend. Kicking herself she returned to her apartment at nearly midnight, shrugging off her coat and began to search the apartment hoping against hope that Nanoha had snuck back into the apartment through the window she'd left open in her bedroom. Not finding her Fate laid down on her bed and cried, she hadn't felt so alone since her sister died.

Everyday up to the day of her departure Fate looked for Nanoha around the neighborhood and even put up missing "cat" posters with a reward but no one came forward. When she returned she continued her search and still no sign of her friend was found.

~"~"~"~"~"~

Three months later

An angry yowl of pain called out from an alley, the cat was stuck in a dead end alley, cornered by two large stray dogs. Fate heard the cry and not thinking she ran towards the sound despite the obvious sounds of dogs being in the alley. Seeing a copper furred cat being clutched in the jaws of one of the dogs she screamed grabbing the first sturdy object to come to hand and bashed the dog with the plywood board. The dog let out a yelp of pain and dropped the cat before turning to face its attacker. Suddenly both dogs were growling at her and crouching to jump at her throat. Fate caught the first dog with a blow to the head causing it to fly into the brick wall. The second dog caught her right arm in its teeth clamping down hard, causing her to cry out in pain dropping the board.

The weight of the animal pulling her off balance she nearly fell to the ground but the sight of the bleeding copper cat gave her a surge of strength to stay on her feet and propel herself into the brick wall smashing the dog between her and the wall causing it to yelp and finally release her arm. Both dogs sensing the blonde was not as easy prey as they had originally thought took off down the alley and into the street. Fate holding her arm protectively against her body stumbled over to the broken body of the cat.

Kneeling she carefully pulled the small body into her lap, sapphire eyes opened to look at her savior and meowed piteously. "Nanoha, please hold on, I'll get you help. Please Nanoha don't leave me again, I love you."

The cat's eyes closed at the words and fell into unconsciousness. Frightened and in pain Fate struggled to her feet and carefully carried the cat cradle to her body in search of animal hospital. The nurses at the clinic rushed to her when she entered and took the bleeding cat from her before calling emergency services for her. Fate refused to leave the clinic until she knew her "cat" was going to be okay despite the emergency personnel trying to pull her to the ambulance and telling her how important it was for her to get treatment right away when dealing with stray animal bites.

After being reassured by the clinic staff that they'd everything they could to save her "pet" and that for now it appeared to be in a stable condition Fate allowed herself to be taken away. A few grueling hours later she was released from the hospital with her arm in a sling. When her adopted mother came to pick her up she was strong armed into taking her back to the animal clinic.

Fate looked into the cage her friend was now being held in, she would need to stay for a couple of days until they were sure there wouldn't be any complications from the dog bites. Fate wanted to take her home that very moment and take care of her herself but knew with her injured arm this was the best place for her. Promising to come back every day to check on her Fate left her friend sleeping snuggly in a warm blanket. Fate brought her "pet" little treats and would sit with her for hours at the clinic, the staff thinking she was just another example of a "crazy cat lady" and decrying how it was so sad such a young and beautiful woman was obsessed over her pet to the point of ridiculousness.

Finally Fate was able to take her "pet" home and didn't even balk at the exorbitant vet bill. Taking her home in a cat carrier her mother insisted she use if the animal was to be allowed in her vehicle. Once home she carefully helped her out of the carrier and laid her on the bed with extra cushions and a little set of stairs set against the side so she could climb down if necessary without hurting herself. Her mother shook her head at the madness and kissing her daughter left her to her self-imposed nursing duties.

Fate had hoped Nanoha would turn back into her human form once her mother was gone but it appeared either she was unable or unwilling to do so. Weeks passed as Nanoha healed but she never took on her human form again in front of Fate, though she suspected she did change when she left the apartment for work or school. Fate spoke to her about all her doings and tried to explain her relationship with Yuuno and the other people suddenly flooding her home.

Her friends agreed the cat was beautiful and had unique eyes but complained, 'really Fate-chan there's more to life than spending time with a cat, you're an even worse homebody than you were before the stray dog attack.' The blonde disagreed and rejected every offer of going out, no matter how innocent or blasé. All she wanted now was be with her "cat" every spare second she had.

~"~"~"~"~"~

Fate was reading her class notes and absently petting Nanoha with her free hand, the soft purring making her feel content and lulling her to sleep, burgundy eyes finally shutting in exhaustion and her head relaxing fully into her pillows. Nanoha had been confused by everything, Fate was showering all her attention on her, had told her she loved her but that couldn't be right. How could anyone love her, she was a cursed soul, she'd live out her days going back and forth from her cat to human forms and causing problems for the people around her. Hell she got the one person who'd ever stood by her attacked by stray dogs, the sight of the jagged scars on Fate's arm made her conscience twinge each time she saw them. She got up and stretched looking at the blonde sleep, she desperately wanted to tell her how sorry she was and that she'd do anything she wanted in retribution. But most of all she wanted to tell her she loved her, she'd never leave her side again, she'd protect her from anything and everything. But the fear that once she took her human form again the blonde's love would turn to loathing was strong. After all it's easy to love an animal that couldn't talk or demand more from her than bed space and a small share of food.

Aching to at least once kiss the blonde to express her burning feelings Nanoha allowed herself to take on her human form. Naked the scars from her own attack were now visible and she shivered in the coolness of the air. Crawling carefully forward she looked at the full pink lips before leaning forward to gently press their lips together. Fate mumbled her name in her sleep once she withdrew making the auburn haired girl blush. "One more time won't hurt," she whispered to herself and leaned forward once more.

Fate felt both kisses and with the second her eyes fluttered open, seeing the face of her beloved her slid her hands up to capture her face and deepen the kiss. Nanoha gasped when she felt the hands cupping her face allowing Fate's tongue entered her mouth. Losing herself to the sensations she leaned in and then her own tongue began to duel with the intruder in her mouth trying to subdue it and finally catching it began to suck on it to drink in the sweetness of Fate's mouth.

Hands with sharp nails dove into blonde hair and gently scraped down her scalp making the woman shudder beneath her tormentor. Fate then let her hands skim down the smooth skin of Nanoha's neck to her shoulders then to the exposed breasts making the other girl moan into their kiss. Needing more contact Nanoha moved onto the taller girl's lap and then pulled her blouse from her pants before running her nails down the soft skin of her stomach and leaving goose bumps on her flesh.

Pulling away for air Fate looked into sapphire eyes glazed with desire, needing to say the words one more time in hopes of making her understand, "I love you Nanoha, I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Then she captured her lips one more time not allowing her to make any excuses or protestations as she could see the other girl stiffen in guilt. Rolling them over so she was now hovering over the naked girl, careful of crushing her twitching copper tail. Fate devoured her prey, kissing her senseless before trailing kisses down her neck then further down to capture a plump nipple in her greedy mouth.

Nanoha made little mews of pleasure and that spurred Fate onto giving her more pleasure, wishing to make her partner understand the depths of her love. Nanoha felt her mouth lower once again and capture her dripping sex, causing her to cry out her love for the blonde at the wondrous sensations. Hearing the declaration Fate redoubled her efforts once again driving her tongue into the wet folds then deeper into the tight opening of her flower. Pulling back when she felt the girl beginning to clench in order to lengthen her pleasure, she then reached out for Nanoha's hand before sucking hard on her pulsing clit and slipping her middle finger into the clenching opening. Feeling the barrier blocking her way she pulled back to build her up to the brink with rapid shallow strokes then pushed forward swiftly making Nanoha come hard with the sudden rush of pain and pleasure.

Nanoha awoke to find herself enveloped in warm arms and the heady scent of the woman she loved, nuzzling in closer to the body of the one who loved her. She never felt so complete as she did in this moment, and could think of no other place she wanted to be. "You know I think that broke your curse," a mussy voice spoke into her hair.

"Huh, what do you mean?" she asked squirming to look up into burgundy eyes.

"You don't have a tail or cat ears anymore, check for yourself," a now very self satisfied voice replied.

Nanoha reached up into her hair and found normal human ears where they should be then ran her hand down her back to the base of her tail bone and found nothing. "Oh my god, you're right, Fate-chan you did it, you saved me."

Then she started to giggle when she realized she hadn't meowed when she spoke but stopped when the laugh came out "nyahaha."

"I don't think you need to worry about that, besides its cute, I wouldn't want you to lose all your cat like qualities," Fate teased her then a smug looking blonde shifted to kiss her.

When they came up for air again the former cat girl teased her back, "Well then I expect you to continue to pamper me just like a house cat from here on or you'll find out how temperamental an angry house cat can be."

"Umm, you can count on it, I love you so much Nanoha," then Fate caught her once more in a kiss that promised everlasting love and devotion.


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Witch: Do you think that little brat ever learned her lesson?

Son: I don't know, she was pretty stubborn.

Witch: Well I did make it rather hard for her to break my curse, I wonder if I should go looking for her?

Son: No! If she hasn't broken the curse then she has claws and fangs now, I don't even want to imagine what she'd do to you if she saw you again!

Witch: Hmm there is that, but maybe I should have at least given her more of a clue on how to fix her little fur problem?

Son: You did leave her that note with the challenge right? That should have been enough.

Witch: What?! I thought you left it.

Son: Oh dear.

~"~"~"~"~

_Till thou learn to stay your hand_

_Till thou accept the consequences of thy actions_

_Till thou discover man's greatest gift within thyself_

_Till thou return what can only be given freely_

_Till thou realize what you cannot live without_

_Till thou find the devotion of one who will stand by thou against all odds_

_So shall thou live in dual form_

_~"~"~"~"~_

**I was trying to think of a way to incorporate the curse requirements into the story but never could so I hope you like this little omake.**

*Authors note: Nanoha really had most of this completed before the final scene but it wasn't until she realized she never wanted to leave Fate and accepted her love at the end that she finally fulfilled all the requirements, stubborn girl. *

-Not smacking the*beep* out of Hayate when she glommed onto _her_ Fate or raging during the Yuuno incident

-Leaving home and trying not to hurt others through her curse (or whining about it)

-Falling in love with Fate (very easy)

-Expressing her love for Fate (hard due to her not wanting to cause Fate trouble, i.e. never wanting to be a burden which is how she has come to see herself)

-Realizing she never wanted to apart from Fate (pretty easy but it needed to be in her human form not as an animal)

-Fate falling in love with our little neko in both her forms and wanting Nanoha in her life no matter what was a big part but rescuing her from the dogs when there was a serious threat to her own life and limb was the clincher

~"~"~"~"~

Two points from the reviews I want to address

If you woke up to a naked Nanoha cat-girl kissing you would you hold back? I think not! Especially if you're Fate.

Nanoha is a very physical person, if Fate hadn't "jumped" her it would have taken more time for Nanoha to finally realize/admit her love and need to be with Fate. The stubborn girl would have held back but love-making makes it hard to deny your feelings and impressed onto her that Fate wasn't going to be held back, she loved her cursed or not.

I have now uploaded the flip side to this story, 'What if Fate was turned into a dog?' It's not a continuation of this story but was just as fun to write as this one. I hope you all enjoy it. Please head over to "My Puppy Prince(ss)?"

To those who have reviewed, followed or favorite'd my stories & are following me thank you so much! Everyone gets their own Nanoha-kitty to love and squeeze!

****Just a reminder, I own nothing but the plot, sadly I do not own MGLN****


End file.
